Electrical connectors of the type having a C-shaped body member having converging channels and a complementary wedge member have been known conventionally for many years. One such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,420 ('420), which is herein incorporated by reference. Other similar connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,801,277; 3,329,928; 4,415,222; 5,006,081; 5,151,560; 5,567,186; 5,830,019; and 5,842,893, as well as in document EP 0810687A1. Basically, as disclosed in the '420 patent, two uninsulated cables are electrically and mechanically connected by being pressed into and against arcuate curved surfaces or channels provided in a C-shaped body member by a wedge being driven longitudinally into the C-shaped body member between the cables. These known wedge connectors have been successfully used in the power utility industry for power cables and have C-members which are massive enough to exert a resilient compressive force on the cables trapped in the channels by the wedge thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,420 ('420) discloses an electrical connector for connecting two uninsulated cables together. The C-shaped member and the wedge provide a compressive force against the two opposing cables to both mechanically and electrically connect the two uninsulated cables together. A good electrical connection is formed by the wiping action between the wedge and the cables during the insertion of the wedge into the C-shaped member.
It would be desirable to have a wedge type connector which can be terminated to at least one insulated cable and to provide a good electrical connection therebetween with minimal damage to the conductors within the cables. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have wedge type connectors which can be installed on a live insulated conductor to connect and energize an electrical load.